Ramen and Kages
by Gaara'sBeloved
Summary: The Uzumaki's own a restaurant. Follow the lives of their employees. Romance is bound to happen! AU I fail at summary writing.
1. Chapter 1

"You know Namikaze-kun; this place is actually doing better than I ever thought it would." The proud dark haired Uchiha leader chuckled to his blonde childhood friend; his tall lean form leaned against the kitchen doorway of the restaurant called Hidden Fire. His dark orbs taking in the sight before him:

The main dining area full of tables, a small performing stage of to the left hand side though it had yet to be used since the place opened so many years ago, the many waitresses hussling to take and fill orders. Yes the ramen business seemed to be booming now. Fugaku smiled tenderly at the family pictures that lined the walls.

"Hai (yes)! Kushina was getting worried a while back. Paying for Naruto's schooling and the restaurant isn't easy at all." the tall blonde man, smiled as he looked up briefly from his inventory list. He mentally cursed himself for paying attention more to the head Uchiha then his counting. At this rate he'd never get done. He scratched the back of his neck and shot a curious look in Fugaku's way. "Just what exactly did you need Uchiha-kun?"

"As you know our sons turned 18 this year" Minato nodded "I would like for him to get a job. I thought here would be the perfect place. You know all the girls at his school are dogging him for a date. Why not take advantage of his good looks and boost business?" The cocky smile Uchiha Fugaku was flashing lead to nothing but trouble when they were growing up, but normally his heart was in the right place…except for now. To Minato it sounded like a sales pitch instead of a request. He chuckled halfheartedly at his friend before nodding again.

"Fine, fine, but he's not allowed to fraternize with my waitresses! Last thing I need is heart break central in here. Speaking of which; where is Sakura?" His cerulean blue eyes searched around the dining area for his only pink haired waitress.

xxxxxxx

"Sa..Sasuke-kun" His name being moaned echoed in his ears. Oh how he loved to hear his little pink haired pet say his name. He couldn't help himself these days. Her uniform for work was such a turn on to him. Her black mini skirt; which left him wondering what treasures that tiny bit of material kept locked away from prying eyes. And her figure forming white button up blouse; he could pretty mush tell you what color her bra was. She normally left the top few buttons undone letting just a peek of cleavage.

He could see the flush starting in her pretty pale face. Her hands pinned up over her head, her back against the wall, with her legs ever so slightly spread. She longed for his touch; she could feel the heat rising in core. His touch always set her skin ablaze; this time was no different. The circles he drew up her creamy inner thigh were leaving her itching for more. He leaned in close to her ear. He knew it was only a matter of time before she'd give in.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan" the raven haired man sang seductively into ear as his index and middle finger walked up her leg reaching their final destination "Why do you insist on fighting me?" His hot breath hit the side of her neck causing her to shiver. He grinned as her eyes slide closed; her mouth ajar just enough for tiny moans and gasps to escape. He hooked his pointer finger under the front of her lace panties.

"Do you always wear lace to work?" he mused playfully. She was helpless against him; all she could do was shake her head as his middle finger gently brushed the outsides of her folds. Her legs opened a little wider on what seemed to be their own; he took this as his invite. He slides his middle finger slowly into her moist cavern. She gasped softly; not daring to open her eyes, for fear this might be a dream and she'd wake up. She could feel his erection growing harder in his pants, if only she could just get ahold of herself enough to return the favor, but it wasn't looking that way. Her back arched as his thumb began to rub her clit; pleased with the initial results he slides his index finger into her as well then slowly retracts them.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan" she whimpered at her name "You're so wet." This time he pushes his two fingers back in slightly faster; making Sakura gasps in pleasure. He increased his speed every other time he began to pull his digits out. He loved the sight of her biting her lip to keep from crying out. Not getting caught had become somewhat of a game for them. He could see it in her face and hear it in her breathing; she was about to hit her limit. "Say it, Sakura" he gruffly demanded in her ear, picking up his pace.

She bit her lip harder, why did he have to make it so hard to refuse his request? Her lips parted, her hips bucked against his hand, and there it was; her peak. "Sasuke!" it was meant to come out as a whisper instead came out a moan. Her cheeks flushed with color and almost immediately he felt her juices trickle down his fingers. He grinned satisfied with his efforts as he removed his two very wet; glistening fingers, and raised them up to eye level. He watched as Sakura's cheeks became an even brighter shade of pink as her breathing began to even out; why she felt embarrassed he had no idea.

He parted his smirked lips to make his final comment as the back doors of the restaurant flew open. Ayami Inugari poked her head out. Her cyan blue eyes scanned the back alley before finding Sakura and Sasuke; she sighed disappointedly at her co-worker.

"Sakura-chan, Minato-sama is looking for you." She motioned for the pink haired girl to hurry back inside. "Congrats, Sasuke-_kun_. Minato-sama told me to pass on the word that you start tomorrow. Though a word of advice" she arched a slender brow at the raven haired man as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and met her hard gaze. "Minato-sama doesn't put up with flirting…so keep your comments and-"her expression flashed disgust "your hands to yourself." With that statement the girl was gone from his onyx glare.

'_Damn. Dad was serious about me getting a job._' He rubbed the left side of his face with his _un-used_ hand, and then raked it through his hair. This meant no fun with his pet while they were around work. He scowled at the thought of not being able to have his way with Sakura. Thing were just getting fun with her. '_Oh well. We'll see how this plays out_'

xxxxxxxx

Once inside, Sakura returned to the dinning floor, she removed her black heels, throwing them into the corner, than made busy with the dishes left on the tables. She had come so close to being caught. She knew she had taken too long on her break. '_Damn, I should've just said no to him.'_ But it had always been hard to refuse Uchiha Sasuke. He was her childhood crush; who's to say the crush never went away? Her emerald orbs avoided the harsh cyan gaze of her co-worker. Sakura liked Ayami; even considered her a friend. Unfortunately her friend wasn't found of the youngest Uchiha.

She heard a soft sigh from behind her; she didn't have to look to know she was about to get an earful from Ayami. "Honestly Saurka-chan" Sakura caught a glimpse of the brunette. She was helping to clear the remaining tables in Sakura's area. "You know Naruto-kun has a thing for you." A playful grin graced the brunette's lips as she placed the decorative bowls onto her tray.

The pinkette dumped her tray of dishes in the return bin, groaned loudly as her shoulders slumped; she managed to keep her back to her friend. "Not this speech again, Ayami-chan. It's getting kinda old."

Ayami giggled softly, as she walked towards the return bin. "Yes, well I'll stop teasing you when you stop teasing me."

"But you and Gaara-kun would be good together. He thinks you're cute"

"And I repeat; Kazekages don't date waitresses." Ayami huffed in reply. Sakura could see the color creeping across the brunettes cheeks; she couldn't help but smile in triumph. It was so much fun to frazzle the always-right-Ayami.

"Sakura-chan, you should be nicer! She can't help that Kazekage-sama doesn't know how to ask a girl out." Unbeknownst to the two girls Kushina Uzumaki had entered the dining area. She leaned against a clean table and smirked.

Her two favorite employees were like daughters to her. It warmed her heart to listen to them tease each other about boys, inside jokes, and silly mistakes they made during the day. Every once in a while she got the rare opportunity to witness the two dance around as they cleaned singing the random top song.

"Kushina-sama!" Both girls chimed together causing the maternal figure to chuckle.

"Well girls, good and bad news. First off; speaking of Kazekage, he'll be here tomorrow for lunch. Though he'll be seated in our newest employee's section. I believe you know him. Uchiha Sasuke." She cleared her throat cutting off Sakura's excited squeal, and Ayami's disappointed groan. "Second of all; we need of a little more money to stay afloat, so Oto-san and I are going to open up at night."

"More hours?" Ayami piped up, smiling.

"Hai, but the night dress code is different. Button ups and skirts aren't going to cut it. You'll have to dress up." Kushina winked slyly at the two. "Go shopping in the morning; you are my main two for tomorrow night. I'm going to have to find some entertainment. It's about time we put the stage to use."

"You're going to hire entertainers?" Sakura questioned as she smiled as well.

"Well we are trying to make this place popular, so yes. Maybe one day you two will actually sing up there" the red head smiled and held up a pale hand silencing the two girls "I've heard you two sing. You just let me know when you are ready to."

Emerald eyes met cyan in an embarrassed glance. Dancing around, and singing had always made clean up go faster. They never thought they sounded good enough to perform in front of people.

"One last thing" Kushina grinned. "I expect you to look available but be un-obtainable."

xxxxxxx

A/N: Well I'm going to stop at this point. Since it's a starter chapter I'm lazy and am not sure if I'll continue with this story or attempt to write another. You let me know your thoughts by hitting that little button towards the bottom of this page that says "Review". Please keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing so no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Inugari Ayami sat on an empty wooden crate in the back alley of the Hidden Fire. Her feet were killing her; she had stupidly worn new heels to work. Her stomach growled loudly in protest. Missing breakfast was never in her best interest. She rubbed the back of her neck before pulling her long brown hair into a sloppy bun. A few random strands hung around her face but she paid them no mind.

Oh how she wanted to go home. It was Sasuke's first day on the job and already he failed in her opinion. The dumb bastard couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura and her pale pink mini skirt. On the bright side the young Uchiha did bring his girl following. There had to have been at least twenty girls there for breakfast alone, and all they wanted was a chance to look at the young raven haired man. The fact that he had that many women following him made Ayami dislike him even more. She began to rub one of her sore feet; imagining the immense pleasure she would get from using said foot to stomp the arrogance out for her new co-worker. She didn't hide nor fight the sadistic smile that presented its self on her lips.

Her wonderfully violent thoughts were broken by the nudging of a cold wet nose against her cheek. Snapping back she smiled warmly at the giant white and brown dog she had known since he was a pup. The Inugari Clan had abandoned the tradition of using dog companions; the story she was told as a girl was that the old clan elders felt there was too much time wasted on training the dogs. But the clan did still inherit the ability to understand and speak to the beasts.

"Akamaru!" she nuzzled the side of the dog's face affectionately. The giant dog sat down beside her wagging his tail, allowing her to pet and scratch behind his ears to her heart's content. "If you're here that mean your playboy of an owner is around here somewhere." She whispered softly as she scanned the alley. Nothing. This struck her as strange; Kiba and Akamaru were inseparable.

"_I managed to give him the slip for a few._" Akamaru panted as he began to scratch behind his ear. "_I never see you anymore._"

"We all had to grow up at some point; I have been working a lot you know. Not all of us have the wealth of the Inuzuka clan paying their bills."

"_It doesn't have anything to with the fact that Kiba-kun is dating someone, does it?" _

That comment cost the dog in the end; Ayami instantly stopped petting him. He whimpered at her as she slipped her heels back on her still sore feet, and stood up. "It has nothing to with that at all." She snapped at the oversized K-9. "Kiba-kun is free to do whatever he pleases." Her cyan eyes locked on the mostly shut brown eyes of the ninkin. "I'm sorry old friend. I forget sometimes you have no control over your master. But my break is over, but maybe one of these days I'll keep you company while your master is on a _date_."

The brunette flashed a reassuring smile as she brushed off her pink and black plaid skirt. The ninkin barked in agreement and watched his companion re-enter the restaurant. Akamaru would stick by Kiba no matter what but sometimes, he disliked his choices.

"Why do you insist on giving me the slip? You act like I don't know where you go." The ninkin turned to find his master leaning against the alley wall. The young Inuzuka had his hands tucked into his long black slacks pockets, his eye remained closed, and his hair still un-tamed. "Besides Hinata-chan is pretty amazing, you should try getting to know her."

"_She has eyes for someone else._"

"Tch, you sound like Ma now. Come on, I promised Naruto-kun, I attend the opening tonight." With that the young Inuzuka pushed off from the wall and started walking. He didn't bother to give his ninkin a second look.

XXXX

"Ayami-_chan_" Sasuke called into the kitchen area, hadn't she taken long enough of her break? How long does one girl need? He would have asked Sakura if she wasn't busy with her own section, but Ayami normally served the Suna party.

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_?" he heard the response from behind him; whipping around to face the person he was in search of. Kami, he wanted to smack the smug smirk she was giving him off her face. It was bad enough he was getting non-stop complaints from his customers, seeing her smirk nearly sent him over the edge. He had to keep himself in check if he wanted to make this situation easier.

"How the hell do you put up with the Kazekage-sama and his party; I swear to Kami; nothing I do is good enough for them."

Ayami giggled at the enraged Uchiha "He brought Matsuri-san with him. Let me just say: Nothing you do is good enough for her."

"Also his sister is complaining about how you aren't their server today. Wanna trade sections?" He arched a dark brow at the brunette. He honestly had no patience for this.

"Awe what's wrong? Not use to not being everyone's favorite?" Ayami couldn't help herself; Sasuke had almost everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, and he didn't have to do anything. Ayami had to work her ass off all these years just to be able to afford her apartment and save so she could attend the ANBU academy. Nothing against her home, but she needed to get away; a change of pace and scenery. She sighed in annoyance; her attempt to 'put his chain' did work. "Yeah fine." She held her hand out for his order pad; he tore off the Suna party's order and handed to her. "You'll owe me." She muttered as she stepped toward the exit.

XXXX

"AYAMI-CHAN!" A loud feminine voice boomed.

"Temari-chan! Keep your voice down." Ayami smiled brightly at the only party in the private section; actually the only party in the whole place. She arched her eye at the empty bottles on the table in front of her blonde friend. "Ugh, what baka gave you alcohol?" the young waitress growled under her breath. The answer was obvious. '_Damn it Uchiha!_'

Ayami had served the Suna party enough to know what everyone ordered without looking. Gently placing the bowls accordingly, and smiling at everyone as she did.

"Ey! *hic* 'Yami-han, ow issh yer 'aving oing?" Temari slurred slowly, her cheeks full of color, as she pointed a droopy finger at her waitress. Ayami couldn't help but blush, she had confided in her Suna friend and in her alone. She cleared her throat nervously; she pulled her empty tray in close, almost hugging it. She could feel everyone's eyes on her; she made a mental note to pummel Temari later.

"It's going. My landlord is about to up my rent though; so my saving is coming to an end." To this she had actually sighed.

"Well _some_ of us were meant to be kunoichi and _some_ weren't." The light haired brunette woman that sat entirely too close to Gaara finally spoke. Ayami arched a slender brow at the woman whom was asking, to get the smirk she was showing slapped off her face; she opened her mouth to reply when the soft clicking of heels caught her attention.

"I'd watch your tongue; Matsuri-_chan_. Not even I would take Ayami-chan on in a fight." Sakura came into view; she smiled brightly at her co-worker. In her hand was a long black garment bag, and in the other was a small duffle. "It's afternoon closing time." Sakura sang at Ayami and winked. "Let's clean this place up then clean you up. Gaara-kun, Minato-sama is in the kitchen and he'd like a word with you." The young Kazekage nodded, stood, and made his way to the kitchen. Sakura flopped the garment bag onto a deserted table, and dumped the duffel into an empty chair.

"Well I'm gonna take Temari-onee-san back to the hotel and clean her up. Matsuri-chan, I will need your help." The man with purple artist paint on his face smiled to the two waitresses as he looped his sister's arm over his shoulders. Matsuri opened her mouth as if she wanted to protest but instead shut her mouth and did the same. Temari giggled as her head lolled back, than on to her shoulder. Ayami quickly dashed to the door and held it open for them. She waved them off than locked the door upon her return. '_Phew_' she mentally sighed.

"_I want nobody, nobody, but you. I want nobody, nobody, but you._" Sakura winked as she softly sang the random lyrics that came to her mind. She smiled at her co-worker as she swung her hips to the rhythm in her head. This was their little clean up game; singing.

"_How can I be with another? I don't want any other. I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody._" Ayami sang in return. Both girls grabbed random bowls and plates, and loaded them onto their trays as they went swinging their hips.

"_Why are you trying to, to make me leave you? I know what you're thinking, baby why aren't you listening? How can I just, just love someone else, and forget you completely when I know you still love me?_" (Sakura)

"_Telling me you're not good enough. My life with you is just too tough. You know it's not right, so just stop and come back, boy. How can this be when we were meant to be?_" (Ayami)

"_I want nobody, nobody but you. I want nobody, nobody but you_." (Sakura)

"_How can I be with another? I don't want any other_." (Ayami)

"_I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody._" (Together)

XXXX

Gaara pushed the kitchen doors open only to come face to face with Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke.

"Um, isn't standing that close to the doors like asking for a broken nose?" the young Kazekage felt he sounded dumb by asking the question, but seriously, who hovers around the kitchen doors? The older red head reached out pulling Gaara in next to her.

"Shhh, I have been trying to get Minato to hear them sing for such a long time." Gaara looked from Kushina to Minato and Sasuke. The two men shrugged and crept closer to the door Kushina was already peeking out. The Kazekage chose to lean against the door frame rather than spy. He could hear them just fine; in his mind there was no need to watch. That's when he heard the singing. To his utter surprise the two women sounded pretty good.

"They sound ok, I'll give them that." The raven haired man huffed. Sasuke knew Sakura was meant for so much more than being a waitress. At times it disappointed him to know at any time his _pet_ could move onto bigger and better things; which meant she could replace him. For the first time in his life he was attached to someone, he refused to say it was love, but he also refused to let her go.

Minato stepped back, smiling as he closed his eyes. His wife had been right…again. Now how could he go about asking the girls to perform tonight?

XXXX

Sorry it took so long for this update. I've been moving and had to get the net setup right. I am going to explain some history next chapter and add some lemony goodness as well. Let me know what you think. Is it good or bad?


End file.
